


rules and regulations

by summerdayghost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Attraction, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Silver Age, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: A tutoring session goes sideways.





	rules and regulations

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of random prompts. The random prompt I got was being forbidden to masturbate. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> Also this is right on the borderline between what I would rate as Mature and what I would rate as Teen. I have decided to go with Teen for now.

Hank wasn’t wearing a shirt. To be fair, that was roughly as typical as a day ending in y. At this point it was actually weird to see Hank with a shirt _on_ (or god forbid, shoes).

So Bobby should be used to this. He should be paying attention to what Hank was writing on the blackboard rather than the way the muscles in his back moved. His poor academic performance was why they were in this empty classroom anyway. Letting himself get distracted would be a mistake. Then again he should be sitting in the chair rather than on top of the desk. Bobby wasn’t the sort that always did as he should.

Hank stopped writing and turned around abruptly. The way he stared at Bobby made him nervous somehow. There was no way he could sense a lack of interest in physics, was there? That would be such a lame secondary mutation.

“Hank?”

As soon as the word escaped his mouth Bobby realized that speaking might not have been the best choice. Hank’s stare got even more intense.

He put down the chalk, “When we’re in here it’s Mr. McCoy.”

If Bobby was more at ease he would have rolled his eyes. Hank had a tendency to take his role as tutor too seriously. Calling him Mr. McCoy as opposed to Hank, which Bobby never actually did, was supposed to be a respect thing. It never worked that way in Bobby’s head though.

All it did was remind Bobby of the age difference. Of the five of them Bobby was the youngest and Hank was the oldest. Somehow they’d spent more time with each other than with any of their other teammates. Hank was responsible while Bobby had a bit of a wild streak, so in some respects it made sense to stick them together. At the same time the more insecure parts of Bobby could never understand what Hank saw in a snot nosed kid like him.

His voice snapped Bobby out of his thoughts, “Tell me, Bobby, are Professor X’s policies difficult for you?”

Bobby blushed despite himself. There was no way Hank was talking about where Bobby’s mind immediately went. No way at all.

Hank kept talking as he walked towards them, “Of course they are. You are a healthy growing boy after all. Quite a fine specimen.”

“Ha— Mr. McCoy,” his heart wasn’t acting right and his throat was dry.

“You’re so wound up,” he touched his face, “so horny.”

Hearing Hank say that last word made Bobby squirm. It was too much even if was beyond true. He wanted to disappear.

He was so close that he was practically standing between Bobby’s dangling legs, “Luckily for you, I know a loophole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
